


Aaa! Aoshi-sama!

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly Rurouni Kenshin/Ahh! Megamisama! fusion... thing... (Written 2000)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaa! Aoshi-sama!

Aaa! Aoshi-sama!

(or More Fusion Evilness)

College student Makamichi Misao sat in her dorm. Her senpai, Okon and Omasu, were out on dates and had left her to watch the place and take messages. She was bored. She was beyond bored. Currently, she was building a house of cards. As Misao contemplated adding an indoor sauna to the card compound, her stomach alerted her to the fact that she was also hungry. Grumbling, she made her way to the kitchen to check on the food supply... which turned out to be nonexistent.

"They could have at least left some food if they wanted me to stay here all night," she mumbled as she headed to the phone to order delivery. Swiftly, she dialed a number off of the board next to the phone.

*Hello, Himura's Excellent Upside-Down Cakes. I'm sorry but we are closed right now. Please leave a message. *

Hanging up the phone quickly, she picked it up again and dialed the next number.

*Hello, Happy Hajime's Soba. If you wish to reach us please call during normal business hours from 11:00 am to 8:00 p.m.. Remember, Eat Soba Instantly. *

Growling, she slammed the phone down. Picking the receiver up she punched the number pad. To her surprise, the phone was picked up on the other side.

*Hello, Deity Relief Office, * answered a low voice on the other end of the line. *Your petition has been approved and one of our agents will be with you shortly. * With that, they hung up.

"Huh?" commented Misao as she replaced the receiver. Shrugging, she went over to the cupboard for a glass. Glass in hand, she opened the freezer to get ice. To her surprise, there was a man climbing out of it. Her jaw dropped along with her glass as he straightened up.

He wore dark, loose-fitting-yet-form-enhancing pants and over-shirt along with a black undershirt that looked like it zipped up. On second glance, she saw that is actually buttoned but anyway... the pants were tied with a long sash, knotted in the back, whose ends trailed almost to the floor. Forcing her eyes to travel upwards, she looked at his face. 'Oh my, what a face!' she thought. The long, handsome face was framed by long bangs that slightly obscured his blue-gray eyes. Four markings, which resembled little swords, two on his forehead between the eyebrows and one at the top of each cheekbone near the eyes, only served to enhance the look of his face. Almost as an afterthought, she noticed that he was floating about six inches off the ground.

"Wh... who are you?" Misao managed to choke out through her shock.

"I am Aoshi, a deity. You have been granted the chance for one wish," he said in a monotonous voice as he settled his feet on the floor.

"A wish? Any wish?" Images flashed through Misao's mind. Misao sat on a cushioned platform being fanned by scantily clad men that bore a strong resemblance to the one standing in front of her. Misao counting piles of money. A triumphant Misao, kunai in hand, standing on top of a pile of beaten thugs.

"Any wish," responded the same monotonous voice.

Suddenly a gleam shone in her eye as she looked him over once again. A tiny sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. Abruptly, she pointed at him.

"I want you to stay with me forever!"

As Aoshi opened his mouth to respond, he began to glow and the marks between his eyebrows shot a beam of light into the sky. After a moment, the light stopped. A vague look of surprise crossed his face as he announced, "Wish granted."

Misao's face lit up as she rushed forward and clasped his upper arms.

"Really! That means you'll stay with me forever! Ahhh! Wait... this is a girl's dorm! If my senpai catch you here, I'll be thrown out!"

"Now that our contract is made, the Ultimate Force will ensure that it is maintained."

"But..."

At that moment the door to the dorm opened and the crowd of senpai, led by Okon and Omasu, entered in the kitchen door.

"Misao-chan!" exclaimed a shocked Okon.

"How could you?" continued Omasu.

"I can't believe you didn't share!" they exclaimed in one voice. "This deserves punishment!"

Before she could even blink, Misao found herself, along with Aoshi and a bag of her stuff, sitting outside the dorm door.

(NOT) to be continued.

But here's a few other scenes...

(Upon reaching the temple.)

"Are you sure it's okay to stay here?" asked Misao as she and Aoshi entered the run down building.

"This is my temple," he answered.

"Your temple?"

"The priests who used to live here dedicated it to me because I was always here meditating."

(When Misao's older sister Megumi shows up.)

"Ohohoho! I knew you had moved out of your dorm but I didn't know it was with such a handsome man."

Misao blushed beat red while Aoshi's face held no expression.

Megumi grabbed Misao's arm and pulled her to the side as she whispered, "Don't worry... I won't cramp your style..."

Also, (NOT) coming soon!

Watch as Sano, the self-proclaimed deity of (Fools In) Love, come to play match maker and little brother Yahiko tries to break the couple up.

Disclaimer: Nothing her belongs to me! Please don't sue!

Author's Notes: Ummm... how can I explain this... well, I just love to mess with Misao and Aoshi... and for some reason this popped in my head and wouldn't go away and, um, I was trying to write something else and this just popped out... ~_~ Let me know what you think!


End file.
